


Snowbird

by rainbowfan4life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfan4life/pseuds/rainbowfan4life
Summary: A mystery child shows up with familiar features that neither Lena nor Kara can deny.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 211





	Snowbird

If it's one feeling Lena Luthor knows, it's the feeling of being watched. Whether it be the media watching her every move or her personal security team keeping her safe.

The art of schooling facial expressions into a neutral mask is one that she's mastered. Not to mention the numerous attempts on her life has made her more observant than the average CEO.

She's known from the minute she crossed the second block on the way to her favorite coffee shop that she's being observed and everytime she passes a somewhat reflective surface she scans her background to get a glimpse of whoever is pursuing her.

 _Of course..._ of all the days she could've convinced her assistant to not get her coffee in an attempt for a change in scenery from the office and her apartment. Of all the days she could've refused having her personal guard tail her because " it's just a coffee break" and " completely unexpected and too short notice for an assasination attempt" she had joked.

She sighs entering the cozy little coffee shop that her best friend Kara had introduced her to, she smiles at a memory that pops up of her best friend gesturing wildly about some article she was writing with a hot chocolate foam mustache and the giggle that she could barely hold back.

The shop was sparsely populated, one of Lena's favourite things about the place. She places her order and stands off to the side watching as the short line that she had joined moves up.

The CEO looks in her purse for a moment until she finds what she's searching for. The brunette pulls out the compact mirror and glances at it as if she's checking her makeup only to direct it behind her.

Nobody else in the cozy coffee shop really sets off any alarm bells for her until she spots someone whose reflection she recognizes from glancing at them in a reflective surface on her way.

  
Their grey hood is pulled down hiding most of their face. The part of their face that is exposed is covered by a black face mask, which is fairly common for the fall weather, and their hands in their pockets.

They are a few feet shorter than her and don't look to pose too much of a threat. She can see them looking around as if scanning the area for any threats every few seconds, a state of hyper awareness that Lena herself is familiar with. They look everywhere but directly at her. 

  
Lena looks around at the coffee shop and the sparse crowd, the couple having a conversation in the corner, the small family enjoying hot chocolate and baked goods, the college students with red rimmed eyes on their laptops typing furiously and drinking coffee like their life depended on it.

She thinks that if this person did pose a threat to her, she would hope that they had good aim, or whatever it was they had planned for her, that nobody else would be in harm's way.   
Her heart thumps in her chest as she makes the impromptu decision to take an unneeded bathroom break.

The CEO figures that if the person in the grey hood had any grievance with her that they would have the good sense to appreciate the opportunity of getting her alone. She prays that no one else would be in the bathroom as it would foil her plan. 

  
Lena gestures at the barista that she would be back in a moment as she makes her way towards the bathroom. The brunette takes deep steadying breaths as she walks down the winding hallway, the decor of framed pictures of alternative rock legends and previous open mic performers along with their autographs zoom past as Lena trudges toward the gender neutral bathroom. 

  
She pushes open the door gingerly and walks toward the sinks, heels clicking against the tiled floor, her left hand grips tightly at the handgun present in her bag. The CEO swallows against the lump in her throat and turns to watch the door.

  
The brunette doesn't have to wait long before the grey hood is tumbling in. Whoever they are they don't expect her to be standing there with a dangerous look in her green eyes and it shows in their rigid body language. 

  
Lena uses this surprise to her advantage, jutting out her chin and channeling her inner Luthor, she musters in the most threatening voice, " Who are you and what do you want?"  
"Are you Lena Luthor?" The grey hood says in small voice. It is young and it shakes with fear?or anger? The CEO can't tell which but it has her on edge.

  
" Yes, I am," Lena says with more confidence than she feels in that moment.  
She observes their trembling hands as they pull them out of the pockets of their hoodie. The knuckles of the hands are bruised black and blue. .....The hands reach up to pull off the hood and pull down the mask covering the rest of their face simultaneously.

It's a young girl, who sports bruises on her face much like the ones on her knuckles. Lena realizes then that her breathing is laboured and her seemingly alert eyes have a glazed over look to them that indicates that the girl may be in pain or injured.  
The young girl leans against the counter for support as if weakened under Lena's pointed gaze. 

  
Lena's instinct to protect herself has now been overridden by her instinct to help.

  
"Where does it hurt?" Lena asks voice clinical as if she had been wearing a white doctor's coat and not her high heels and pencil skirt this whole time.  
"I'm fine, it doesn't really" the young girl swallows, she reguards Lena with wide eyes as if she were looking at a ghost, even the stubbornness in the young girl's demeanor stirs trepidation in Lena.

  
Lena finds it hard to ignore the strange feeling that seems to seep into her bones as she notices how familiar yet unfamiliar the girl looks.

  
It's not the caramel blonde hair that has Lena's heart thumping in her chest but instead the shocking set of blue eyes and the way she bites at her bottom lip nervously. The light coloured freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks and even her nervous but still somewhat confident posture are setting off kill bill sirens in the CEOs head and she has no idea why.

She can't quite place her finger on it but something about it seems eerily familiar.

Before she can get lost in analysing anymore of the young girl's features the girl lurches forward to engulf Lena in a bone crushing hug, her body racks with sobs as she grips unto Lena for dear life. 

  
The threat that this girl might pose to her safety long forgotten as she rubs the girls back, startled but still willing to provide comfort. There are a million questions running through her head.   
Lena waits until the sobs have subsided significantly to start her inquiry.

  
" Is there somebody I can call to come get you?"   
" No!" The girl shouts swiftly moving away from Lena's embrace and bumping into the countertop where the sinks are located, her eyes hold a silent plea.

  
Lena gives the young blonde a once over again, looks at her bruised cheeks and knuckles that Lena could swear a second ago were coloured alot more fiercely. She looks at the way the young girls hands grip unto the bathroom counter and the telltale signs of panicking setting in as Lena watches her over quietly.

Lena finds it extremely hard to ignore the squeaking sound of the bathroom counter succumbing to the force that the young girl's hands are applying despite her small frame.   
The CEO is torn for a quarter of a minute deciding what step to take next until she comes up with a plan of action.

Any apprehensions or ideas about harm the teenager might cause her forgotten.

  
" Hey are you hungry?" Lena asks making eye contact with the girl, the sound of the counter about to possibly break apart coming to a halt and a quick nod coming from the blue eyed teenager. 

  
" Okay, how about we grab a bite to eat and then we figure out things from there,"   
The young blond eyes her for a few seconds, and Lena can see her calculating the risk in her mind, eyes scanning across Lena's features, then down to the bag where she had returned the handgun to.   
Or could she be coming up with a plan of attack? Before Lena can let the thought go any further she is cut off by an 'OK' mumbled softly.

  
Lena musters a comforting smile somehow and leads the young girl out the bathroom and to the counter of the coffee shop. She let's the young girl order and the crinkle in the middle of her brows while she adds a large order of baked goods to Lena's order is causing an unidentifiable feeling to settle in the brunette's stomach as it all feels very déjà vu.

  
She devises a plan that involves feeding the young girl and then making sure that her health was in good condition even if the young girl had protested to being fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another warm up aka a fic I had unfinished that I decided to use to get me into writing mode


End file.
